


The Lost Chapter

by witchpointe



Series: Anachronism [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 07:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchpointe/pseuds/witchpointe
Summary: But Hongbin hasn't changed. Hongbin is a deviant, a glutton, and Hongbin gets what he wants when he wants it, and there is no one in the house--except maybe Taekwoon, on very good days--that can tell him no. Sanghyuk supposes that is how he ended up like this, caught between his fledgling and the hard stone wall as Hongbin's teeth nibble at his throat.





	The Lost Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a part of [Anachronism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331893), not really. This is just where my mind went after that tweet where Sanghyuk yells loudly about being Hongbin's type. I hope you enjoy and I promise chapter 12 is coming.
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/vampiresanghyuk)

Sanghyuk's maker-awareness of Hongbin is a curious thing, gravid but not a burden, comforting like the weight of a blanket draped over his form. He loves Hongbin, unconditionally, like a son and a lover and a brother all rolled into one. Sometimes, when Hongbin smiles at him, it takes his breath away. He feels such a rush of emotion at Hongbin's dimples and his wide grin that he's afraid his tears might spill over, little streams of blood coloring his cheeks.

But Hongbin hasn't changed. Hongbin is a deviant, a glutton, and Hongbin gets what he wants when he wants it, and there is no one in the house--except maybe Taekwoon, on very good days--that can tell him no. Sanghyuk supposes that is how he ended up like this, caught between his fledgling and the hard stone wall as Hongbin's teeth nibble at his throat.

"Please," he asks against Sanghyuk's pulse. "Let me have you again."

He sounds perfectly level-headed, which annoys Sanghyuk as he tries desperately to keep his composure. He's supposed to be the authority, to have mastery over his novice, but Hongbin's sweet pleas slip under Sanghyuk's skin and make him burn. 

Hongbin's thumb claws play at his wrists, loose at his sides, poking the thin, sensitive skin. Sanghyuk closes his eyes against the memory of a sickly Hongbin clasped onto him, drinking and drinking. What a beauty he had been. What a beauty he is now, big brown eyes pleading with his own.

Hongbin brushes the tips of their noses together. "Please?"

Sanghyuk blinks at him multiple times, a final show of submission. "Be careful," he warns, "you still don't know when to stop."

Hongbin's face is back against his neck, and he inhales deeply, heaving a satisfied sigh that tickles the side of Sanghyuk's throat and down the collar of his shirt.

"You always smell like summer," he says, nuzzling his face further into the skin. "Like lemonade and grass."

Resting his head against Hongbin's, Sanghyuk smile is easy. "I don't like the way I taste. It's bitter."

Hongbin slides his thigh between Sanghyuk's.

"It's exhilarating," he answers, worrying his skin between his teeth, but not enough to break it. 

Sanghyuk's hands come up to twist in Hongbin's hair. He's almost sorry that he taught him patience, to prolong the bite, to make the process as pleasurable for his victim as it is for him. Sanghyuk has seen it over and over--Hongbin likes to play with his prey, just like a cat with a mouse.

Sanghyuk's claws poke out as he grazes Hongbin's scalp. It pulls a guttural sound from Hongbin, a low breathy thing Sanghyuk might not have heard if Hongbin wasn't nibbling at his throat. Biting his lip, Sanghyuk slides his hand down to cup the back of Hongbin's neck.

"Bite me," he orders, and it sounds confident, demanding, a command most vamplings wouldn't disobey.

Hongbin sheaths his fangs. He pulls a sucking kiss against Sanghyuk's shoulder, slow and deliberate and wet. It tingles and then begins to ache, a lovely dull pain that's not enough.

Growling in frustration, Sanghyuk chomps at Hongbin, his teeth snapping against the air. Pulling away, Hongbin laughs at him, and it feels delicate and cruel at the same time. His claws glide up Sanghyuk's arms against the wall, pinning them next to his head. The combination pulls prickles of excitement from Sanghyuk's belly.

"Hmm." Hongbin pretends to consider Sanghyuk's expression, licking his bared fangs. "What's wrong?"

"You're terrible."

Hongbin beams at him, as if it were a compliment. "You made me this way."

He didn't. Sanghyuk knows he didn't, knows Hongbin has been this way long before he began taking lives. But the reminder that Sanghyuk  _ made _ him goes straight to his cock, making him twitch in his jeans.

Hongbin must feel it because his grip tightens around Sanghyuk's wrists. His thumb claw sinks into the thin flesh and slides out again with a soft, wet sound, and finally Sanghyuk's blood is flowing.

"Yes, you made me." Hongbin pulls the wound to his mouth. "Just like this."

Staring at Sanghyuk, he draws long and hard from the puncture wound. He looks so different now than he did before, a picturesque predator, something Sanghyuk himself has never quite been. It makes him shiver.

"I make you tremble."

It's not a question, and Hongbin doesn't give him time to answer. He grabs Sanghyuk's ass in both hands and hauls him farther up his thigh, high enough for his cock to graze against Sanghyuk's stomach. He holds Sanghyuk there, rutting against him.

He takes advantage when Sanghyuk opens his mouth to speak, licking his bottom lip into his mouth and kissing him in time with his thrusts. Sanghyuk's head spins as he kisses back slower, uncoordinated. Hongbin has never kissed him. He has licked blood off his face, out of his mouth, a frenzied young vampire desperate for more. But this isn't Hongbin wanting blood, it's Hongbin wanting Sanghyuk. 

They've never talked about this before. Sanghyuk imagines Taekwoon's rage at merely the idea of him touching his brother--

"Hongbin," Sanghyuk says, trying to pry them apart. "Hongbin, I don't-- _ ahh _ \--!"

Finally Hongbin rips at his throat, opening a vertical tear down the side. Sanghyuk's eyes roll back into his head, and they moan in unison as the ritual begins. Pleasure pulses from his neck, lurching down his body, making his toes curl.

Before he can protest, Hongbin has his shirt off and is pressing the edge of his claws into Sanghyuk's nipples. It makes Sanghyuk squirm, meeting the drive of Hongbin's hips. He's embarrassed to find that tears form at the corner of his eyes--the stimulation is so much, so powerful, so fast.

Sanghyuk pulls weakly at Hongbin's curls. "Hongbin." When he doesn't stop, he tries again. " _ Hongbin." _

Hongbin heals Sanghyuk's neck and pulls away, slowing his thrusts. "Yes?"

"I can't--" Sanghyuk starts, wriggling in Hongbin's grasp. But Hongbin is everywhere, and he can't get away. "I don't want--"

Hongbin sighs, drifting down Sanghyuk's body slowly until he's on his knees with his cheek pressed against the outline of Sanghyuk's cock. His eyes look angelic when he speaks, but his sharp teeth are stained red.

"Tell me you don't want me," he says, pouting up at Sanghyuk, "and I'll stop."

The sight makes Sanghyuk ache, from his fangs to his chest to his cock. He's paralyzed with fear and love as Hongbin works his zipper, tugging his jeans down his hips inch by inch and reading Sanghyuk's face, anticipating the end. Sanghyuk says nothing, doesn't  _ want _ to say anything now that his cock is free and so very close to Hongbin's mouth. He should stop this. But he knows he isn't going to.

Pouting his lips, Hongbin presses them against the head of Sanghyuk's cock as he pumps him slowly, his other hand reaching to massage his balls. He feels a sharp pang of disloyalty, though neither Hakyeon nor Taekwoon have ever spoken of any sort of belonging or exclusivity.

As if he knows why Sanghyuk is holding back, as if he can read his thoughts, Hongbin speaks softly to him while he kisses down his cock.

"What would my brother say, if he could see us now?" Reaching his hips, Hongbin sinks both of his fangs into Sanghyuk's lower abdomen. He leaves the blood to trickle, watching it dribble past the hair and down. He looks impish. "I don't think he'd be very happy with you."

Sanghyuk sags against the wall, grateful for its strength to prop him up. But Sanghyuk is no saint, and Hongbin knows this, his stiff leaking cock is hard to deny--part of him likes this; part of him loves the way Hongbin makes him feel abused and on fire; part of him fiercely wants to play along.

"He would hate it," Sanghyuk groans out, "my cock deep in his baby brother's throat."

Hongbin's eyes light up at Sanghyuk's words, and he takes Sanghyuk in slowly, deeper and deeper until he's overwhelmed with the wet heat of Hongbin's throat. Sanghyuk pushes on the back of Hongbin's head to keep him there, pressing down a little when Hongbin doesn't respond and feels his nose press against the sticky blood on his stomach.

He looks so dainty there on his knees, so pretty in his long white nightshirt. His curls have fallen loose from where he's pulled them back and stick to his neck, somehow making him look even younger, even more pure, even in this filthy position. So at odds with everything Sanghyuk knows he is.

Lifting his hips, Sanghyuk tests the slide of his cock against Hongbin's throat. He feels more than hears Hongbin moan, watches his eyes flutter shut. His hands come to rest on Sanghyuk's thighs for support, gripping with his claws, trying to pull him deeper. Sanghyuk wishes he were bigger, thicker, so he could choke Hongbin properly.

He slides his hands down to Hongbin's jaw and pets him while Hongbin works him. "You've thought about this before, haven't you?"

Hongbin's  _ mmhmm _ around his cock feels divine, and he curses sharply, snapping his hips faster. He whines in protest when Hongbin pushes on his thighs and pulls off completely.

"I get off to you," he says in a rough voice, peering up at Sanghyuk as he licks the tip of his cock. "Soaked in blood and fucking my throat."

" _ Fuck _ ."

Hongbin sits back on his haunches and opens his mouth wide, setting his palms on his thighs. Staring at Sanghyuk expectantly, he doesn't move, just keeps his tongue out and flat.

Sanghyuk seizes Hongbin by the hair. He drags him back against the wall and shoves his head onto his cock, trapping him between his body and the wall. The rhythm he sets is harsh, but he knows it's exactly what Hongbin wants. 

Sanghyuk's mind is wickedly blank except for the thought of having more of Hongbin, being deeper inside him. Hongbin has gone lax, his jaw loose, letting Sanghyuk use him however he wants, his eyes glazed over and teared up. 

Sanghyuk comes down his throat without warning, slamming his head into the stone and holding it there. He stands with his forehead against the wall afterward, heaving, looking down at Hongbin as his cock softens in his mouth.

Hongbin is desperately pumping himself, lingering wails around Sanghyuk's cock. Sanghyuk watches drowsily as he comes over his nightshirt, whining in the most high-pitched endearing way he's ever heard.

Sanghyuk puts himself away and moves to slide down the wall to sit next to where Hongbin has slumped, but as soon as he's landed Hongbin is in his lap, to Sanghyuk's surprise, nibbling on his neck again.

"You can't be serious," Sanghyuk says, but it lacks any force, as he's utterly spent.

"What? I'm hungry," Hongbin says, pouting. He doesn't wait for permission to sink his teeth back into Sanghyuk's sweaty neck.

  



End file.
